martha_speaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Martha Lorraine-Oatley
Martha Lorraine is the main and titular character is the TV show, Martha Speaks. When Martha eats alphabet soup, the letters go to her brain, and she then has the ability to talk. She also is granted the intelligence of Albert Einstein. She eats alphabet soup every day. Martha is the protagonist of the show. She is outspoken, honest, loyal, kind, and very talkative! Although she is bilingual (speaking human and dog), she sees the world from a dog's point of view. She can also translate what most other animals are saying."' - description from PBS website' Personality Martha, unlike most dogs, is very controlling and calculating but does get grumpy at times when someone irritates her. She has genius level intelligence and has constructed a number of super lasers to take over the earth. Appearance Martha is a mutt, meaning she is a mixed breed of many dog breeds. She has mentioned, Labrador Retriever and Pitbull in the show. Her collar is red with a metal I.D. tag. Her ears are a darker brown than the rest of her body, which is yellow. She has white on her paws and muzzle. Her entire mouth area will turn a raspberry red when she gets ligma. Relationships with Family Helen Helen is Martha's owner and is the closest friend of hers. Although, they sometimes get cross with cross with each other, they always have each other's back and care very deeply for each other. Martha and Helen will do whatever it takes to protect each other, as seen Martha to the Rescue. Skits Skits is Martha's adopted brother, closest friend and the trusted general of her army. He is a former spy whose greatest accomplishments include infiltrating the Russian government and faking the moon landing. He does not talk, but Martha describes his barks as being spoken with Russian accent, due to being born there. Jake Martha and Jake are generally good friends, Martha cleaning up Jake's spilt food and helping him speak. Jake was once scared of Martha's cone but never has any problems with Martha herself. He also can say "dog" and almost say Martha's name. Unbeknowst to her family, she once mind controlled Jake to make him seem like a child prodigy. This was apart of her plan to get him on Dr. Phil, so that she could harness the signal and broadcast propaganda. Mariella Martha will call Mariella anything from "Mariella" to "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DISGUSTING WRETCH!". Although sometimes Mariella shouts out Martha's name angrily and/or tells her off when Martha does something wrong, Martha does not care about Mariella as evidenced when she tried to flag down vehicles to escape the family, using Mariella's pregnancy as a distraction in My Mother, the Dog. Daniel Lorraine Their relationship is neutral. On one hand (paw?), Danny sometimes yells at Martha. On the other hand/paw, Martha did try to flag down those vehicles when Mariella was in labour. She also calls him "Dad" even though he is obviously not her real dad. Daniel was also the one who adopted Martha. Lucy Lorraine Martha likes Grandma Lucille and wants what's best for her, but they do conflict a bit due to Lucille's neat freak tendencies. Martha calls her Grandma Lucille, even though she is not Martha's grandma. Martha's Mom Martha and her mother got on very well as puppies, and, as with her siblings, the mother licked and suckled Martha and told her to use her bark to get what she wanted. Martha was a bit clingy to her mother, which meant she didn't get adopted on the same day as her siblings, and when Martha got carried away by the river, her mom thought she'd run away. Now, they still get along fine. Skipper Martha and Skipper get along fine, although not much is known about their relationship. Cam Martha and Cam get along fine. He and Mack helped find Martha's mother. Carusoe Martha and Carusoe get along fine, but not much is known about their relationship. Mr. Felix Martha and Mr. Felix get along fine, although she does think it's a bit odd that he's outgrown playing in the mud. Number 6 Martha gets along very well with her unnamed sister, and when a delivery truck nearly ran her over, Martha barked at the driver, leading the driver to adopt Martha's mother and foster the litter. Mack Martha and Mack get along fine. He and Cam helped her reunite with her mother. Sarge Martha and Sarge have a bit of a sibling rivalry, due to Sarge being a bit intimidating, but they don't hate each other. Relationships with Friends T.D. T.D. and Martha get along very well because they have mostly the same ideas about certain things. Martha has attempted to teach T.D. to talk dog at his request. Alice Alice and Martha's relationship is neutral. They don't fight, but they don't converse too much. Truman Martha and Truman seem to hate each other. Francois Martha finds Francois a bit annoying and sometimes gets jealous of him, mostly because he is demanding and because she once got the blame for something he did. Despite this, they are good friends and help each other when doing dog stuff together. Carolina They have generally a neutral relationship. Carolina sometimes finds Martha a bit annoying but that's just because she doesn't understand dogs very much. Rinty, Cisco and Bert These three are all very good friends of Martha's. They have a relationship which could be described as "chummy". When the four of them, plus Ruby, Francois, Skits, Miranda, Estelle, Pops, John and the puppy triplets are together, Martha calls them "the pack". Miranda and Estelle They met at the pound and look up to one another, but their relationship is not explored very much. Pops They met in the pound. Martha once noted that "he's elderly and we get along just fine". Butterscotch, Streak and Mandarin She met these three in the pound too. She is good friends with them but finds them a bit hard to understand as sometimes as their barks are hard to make out, which Martha thinks is because of their young age. Kitten Their relationship started off bad because Martha was prejudiced against cats. However, when Kitten nearly got run over and Martha taught him how to cross the road, they became buddies and he helped her shed her prejudices, which led to her helping her dog friends shed their own prejudices. Polly Martha can find Polly a bit annoying, saying rude things like "you need help!" to her, but deep down, they are friends, as evidenced when she helped teach Polly words. Mrs Demson These two, although they have worked together in the past, usually have an antagonistic relationship as Mrs Demson doesn't like animals and has a hard time remembering Martha's name, and Martha is scared of Mrs Demson. Nelson She just doesn't like him for some reason. Bob Martha and Bob's relationship is a mixed bag. Martha initially saw the good in him and called him a good dog, but she is intimidated by him. Ironically enough, she refers to him as "not so good" in There Goes the Neighborhood. The Lee Family Before she knew Milo existed, she didn't like him as she thought Skits was more interested in his "imaginary" friend than his real friends. Likewise, before his dad Terrence knew Martha existed, he didn't like her very much as he thought T.D. was making up stories about talking dogs. However, when they met, they became very good friends. Martha also cares greatly for Lily, as evidenced in The Puppy Tooth Fairy. The Parkingtons Martha didn't really interact with them up until Martha Gets Spooked, when Mrs Parkington thought Martha's voice was that of the ghost of her deceased great-aunt who is also named Martha. Martha also borrowed ingredients off of the Parkingtons in Martha Bakes. Kazuo Martha and Kazuo get along fine, although when he first found out that she could talk, he had trouble understanding. He was the one who found her as a puppy and eventually got her adopted. Trivia * she talks Martha says she is "against dogs in clothes" in Martha Models, but doesn't seem to mind Skits being in a raincoat in Martha the Weather Dog. * She is called "Martha Mutt" by Mrs Demson in Martha the Witness and "Martha Lorraine" by Tyrone Daniel "T.D." Kennelly and Mrs. Clusky in Martha Goes to School. In Martha the Witness, she refers to herself as "Supreme Leader Martha", so she likely doesn't have a surname. * Her first words, as far as we know, were "Did you know that the Earth Landing was faked?". * she required mind reading skills in the pilot episode. * she François (dog) and many others were told to climb rockies in episode Rockies ain't high enough for us Gallery .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20 24 25.JPG martha-speaks-ipad.jpg .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 28 25 20 22.jpg Martha for dog show.png Martha the Rock dog.png Alice, Helen and Martha in Tux.png Dracuwennie.png Martha as Clown.png Marthas Robot Sute.png Farmer Martha.png Martha Doggy Door.png Martha Telemarkerter.png Martha as fake Thomas.png Martha as a Judge.png .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 28 20 22 24 25.JPG The Martha Code.png Martha's Chair.png Here's Martha.png .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20.JPG .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 22 25 20.JPG .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22.jpg .028 Martha & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 20 22.JPG .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 28 25 28 22 20.jpg .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24.png Martho2.jpg 101a sm.jpg 102.jpg 112.jpg 110.jpg 116b sm.jpg MarthaGetsSpooked.jpg Martha Sings.png Martha Fails the Course.png Martha vs the Robot.png Young Helen Winter Clothes.png Martha takes a Stand.png Squaky Babies.png Raw Hide.png Voice Actor Tabitha St Germain.JPG|'Tabitha St. Germain' Category:Females Category:Pets & Animals Category:Dogs Category:Main Characters